A Boy's Dream
by YamiEternity
Summary: Naruto's final test is coming up, what stands in his way? Shonen-ai, Sasu/Naru


Hey, it's Venus, I changed my account cuz someone reported me writing lemons! Grr, beware everyone, all my lemon fics are gonna be posted on adultfanfiction.net and on my website once I get it going. I lost a couple of stories though! T_T O well, on to the story ...  
  
This is the same chapter that was up befor, I will update by the end of the week.  
  
It used to be called 'Feelings' but now it's called 'A Boy's Dream'   
  
Oh, it's Naruto POV. And it's gonna have yaoi, Sasuke and Naruto, of coarse.  
  
I don't own Naruto. Too bad, though.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
`Feelings`  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life. What is it, really? Why are we here? Why am I here?  
  
Ever since I could remember, life has treated me so... different. Hate, misery, loneliness... Life's a bitch. Plain and simple. Well, maybe not simple, but true, definitely.  
  
All I remember are cold, loveless nights, haunted by my dreams... Why do people hate me? What have I done to deserve this? Why me?   
  
--Naruto, age 12.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Four years later~  
  
The sky looks so beautiful as the sun sets, emitting the most gorgeous purples and oranges. Tomorrow will be the first day of winter, and the day of my final exam. Time to prove myself to the whole world, well at least the whole village.  
  
I'd better get off my roof and go to bed if I want to wake up early. I can't help it though, ever since I was young, I would enjoy sitting here, just thinking.   
  
Yup, the old days. Not much has changed though. As I jump off my roof, I nearly trip over ... something.   
  
"Ouch!!" Yep, not much has changed.  
  
It's been four years of training, adventures, and the usual prank pulling stunts with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. I just can't believe my final test has come.  
  
I step into my kitchen. Time for some ramen, then it's off to bed. I can't wait to hear my mission. Ha, I bet I'll pass with flying colors.   
  
I jump in bed, eating as quickly as ever, putting my plate aside as soon as I finish and turn off my lights. But, goddamit, I can never seem to sleep when I'm too anxious! I just lay there for a few minutes.   
  
I might as well, go for a walk. Maybe I'll get worn out and get sleepy. I jump out of bed, grabbing a coat and running out the house.   
  
Brr, too cold, I hate it. Reminds me of my sleepless nights, the nightmares, the days that everyone would treat me like, like a monster.   
  
I make it to the park, I just love the park. It's so pretty, full of life, in a weird way. No one here, just the way I like it. I'll just plant myself on the usual bench and think.  
  
I wonder, what can the mission be? Must be a good one, hard, but I'll do my best. Something calls my attention, someone is here. I look around, but I don't see anyone.  
  
A leaf lands on my lap, and I look up. Someone's in the tree.  
  
"What are you doing here, idiot?"   
  
Aa, Sasuke. Who else, we share the same passion for walking in the middle of the night, I should have known it was him. Could he be thinking about the mission too?  
  
"Um, I was just thinking."  
  
Sasuke jumps off the tree, sitting on the bench next to me.   
  
"Oh, me too."  
  
I look at him. It's crazy, but when I first met him, I hated him. It's amazing how two people so different can become friends.  
  
"Are you nervous?" He is so open with me sometimes. I feel good to know someone trusts me. It makes me feel ... wanted.  
  
"Yea, but I'll do my best." He smiles at me.  
  
"Me too."   
  
We just sit there, in the silence of the night. The only real sound is the wind singing it's lullaby. He breaks the silence.  
  
"It's getting late, so I'll be heading home." His voice is so soft. Where did that come from? I watch him get up, turning to look at me.   
  
"I'll walk you home." Is he really asking me that. Oh well, no harm in it, I guess.   
  
"OK. Let's go."   
  
I feel weird, walking side by side with Sasuke. Why? I do not know, but it feels kinda nice. I have a feeling this is gonna be a long mission. One of those old time ones that we all use to have.  
  
I can't wait!  
  
I see my house now, just a couple of feet away.   
  
"Well, until tomorrow then," Sasuke said, turning and walking off.  
  
"Ok. Until tomorrow when I beat your ass!" I couldn't help it, I get too cocky sometimes. I see him shake his head as if disagreeing with me. That's probably what he's doing. Oh well, we'll see tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, how is it so far?   
  
I have written only one long fic before, but it wasn't Naruto, so this is my first time at this.  
  
Got any tips, suggestions, anything, tell me, k!!  
  
Oh, and I need an idea for.. I dunno, someone they could fight. I have the idea for the rest of the fic in my head, but I need someone they could fight. I'm trying not to make my own character. I hate that.  
  
So give me ideas!! Or else, no fic!! Or, my own character. @_@  
  
Until next time.   
  
YamiEternity 


End file.
